1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board to board connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A board to board connector assembly is used to electrical link two print circuit boards. Some equipments, such as HD (“Hard Disk”), need a high working power, and a high quality signal transmission. A board-to-board connector used for connecting HD is capable of transmitting high current and high-frequency signals, steadily, furthermore, the connector must prevent cross-interference between signals. Present board-to-board connectors can not fully meet the above requirements, and do not have a perspective impedance to make sure the connector steadily transmits the high current and high-frequency signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,400 discloses such a board-to-board connector having an insulting housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, the contacts include a plurality of signal contacts, a plurality of grounding contacts and a plurality of shielding contacts, wherein every two signal contacts has a grounding contact or a shielding contacts disposed therebetween to form a contact group, and each contact group has a distance with adjacent contact group. By this way, the connector can obtain a perfective impedance and reduce cross-interference between the signal contacts. But the connector having such contact array still can not fit the requirements for linking HD.
Hence, an improved connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.